Shadow of the Stars
by Gigi.SM
Summary: En un mundo donde no todo es lo que parece, donde las estrellas más famosas guardan secretos en las sombras... AU -Una historia centrada en Hidekaz Himaruya-


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este o alguno de sus personajes, ni mucho menos del autor, y escribo este Fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus Reviews a cambio.

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia ocurre, obviamente, en un universo alterno, y la historia principal gira entorno a Hidekaz, y uno a uno iran apareciendo los personajes que ya todos conocemos.

* * *

**Shadow of The Stars**

* * *

¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que todos aquellos seres que creías eran un invento, son reales?

Si te dijera que las hadas y dragones no solo existen en cuentos de hadas, y que los elfos y ogros no solo aparecen en videojuegos. ¿Me creerías?

Durante los últimos años los seres humanos se han empeñado en demostrar si hay o no vida en otro planeta, si no estamos solos en el universo, olvidándose por completo de brujas y duendes.

Los seres humanos aún recuerdan los cuentos y leyendas, y sus seres míticos, pero solo para usarlos para su diversión, olvidando que en algún momento de la historia convivieron juntos.

Siglos atrás, los sabios de cada raza existente, no humana, decidió que lo mejor para su supervivencia y la permanencia de la pureza de su raza seria el alejarse de los humanos. Ya que estos se estaban volviendo demasiado autodestructivos, y muchos se terminaban enamorando de aquellos seres sobrenaturales causando, en el menor de los casos, mestizos, y en el peor, trifulcas.

Es así que estos seres maravillosos, han estado viviendo en las sombras. En pequeños pueblos, ya sea en bosques, islas desiertas, o montañas, siempre manteniéndose alejados de los seres humanos. Volviéndose casi una ley, no escrita, el no tener contacto con ellos.

Pero como toda ley, hay quienes las rompen. Estos seres cansados de lo que puede ser la monotonía de vivir en un pueblo en medio de la nada, y motivados por los rumores que les llegan sobre los humanos, se arriesgan a salir de sus aldeas a explorar el territorio humano.  
Algunos regresan a sus aldeas tras su corta aventura por el territorio humano, otros en cambio deciden quedarse a vivir en este. Las razones por las que se quedan en territorio peruano, son diversas, varía entre cada ser, algunos simplemente porque les fascino los inventos de los humanos, otros por haberse enamorado y hasta llegan a procrear, creando así mestizos. Y estos seres que se quedan en territorio humano, tienen que vivir disfrazados, ocultando su verdadero ser, y trabajando en pequeñas cosas, manteniendo siempre un perfil bajo, ocultándose de la vista escudriñadora de las personas. Aunque ha habido algunos seres que decidieron resaltar en el mundo usando sus talentos natos.

Uno de estos seres ha sido un bakeneko, que responde al nombre de Hidekaz Himaruya, que en la actualidad es un famoso escritor y productor de cine.  
El salió al territorio humano debido a la monotonía que había en la villa en la que vivía.  
Inicio su vida en el territorio humano escribiendo historias cortas por pura diversión, ganando así miles de fans por el mundo, causando que una editorial se interesara en su historia. Con aquella editorial, recolectando sus historias cortas, llego a publicar 4 libros que fueron best sellers. Pero sin dejar de publicar historias cortas en su blog personal. Tras un par de años, decidió desligarse de su editorial y decidió invertir su dinero ganado en publicar por su cuenta sus historias. Y como todo best seller, muchas casas cinematográficas les ofrecieron llevar la saga de sus libros a la pantalla grande. Pero al igual que con sus libros, sabiendo que le quitarían ciertas libertades y harían diversos cambios en sus historias, rechazo la oferta. Así que nuevamente, usando las ganancias por la venta de sus libros creo su propia productora cinematográfica y agencia de talentos para llevar su obra a la pantalla grande.  
Él mismo recorrió el mundo en busca de seres fantásticos que estuvieran dispuestos a salir a territorio humano y actuar para él.

Todo su staff está conformado por seres de diversas especies, de diversos países, todos ellos manteniendo su verdadera identidad en secreto, incluso entre ellos mismos, ya que llega a haber ciertas discrepancias entre sus especies.

Este staff tan diverso, tras actuar en la película de la obra de Himaruya, ganaron fama, algunos más que otros, llegando así a que les ofrecieran diversos papeles en películas y series. Y otros actores incursionaron en diversas carreras relacionadas con el entretenimiento, ya sea como guionistas, cantantes, directores, diseñadores, etc.

Este es un resumen de lo hecho por aquel bakeneko que responde al nombre de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero su vida ha estado llena de viajes y aventuras.  
¿Te interesaría saber su pasado en su villa natal? ¿Cómo fue adaptándose a las costumbres humanas? ¿Cómo recluto a todo su staff de actores? ¿Deseas saber que hacen él y su staff en la actualidad?

Entonces quédate conmigo, porque yo tendré el placer de narrarte su historia.

* * *

Esta es algo así como una introducción/resumen... y pues, si les interesa, la continuare.

Espero que realmente no se me olvidara escribir ningún detalle :/ y si lo olvide... aparecerán en los proximos capítulos xD claro, si es que a alguien le interesa que lo continué...

¿como se me ocurrió esta historia? no recuerdo bien, pero fue una tarde de ocio, en el que veia Nick (victorius, big time rush), y leia el manga de skip beat! mientras hablaba con una amiga sobre mitología... Uu


End file.
